One embodiment of the invention relates to a semiconductor component having a stack of semiconductor chips and a method for producing the same, the semiconductor chips having contact areas which are electrically connected via conductor portions in the semiconductor chip stack.
The increasing densification particularly in hardware for data storage arrangements and data processing requires semiconductor modules that are as compact as possible in conjunction with minimal space requirement. One possibility is afforded by the stacking of semiconductor chips and/or semiconductor components to form a semiconductor module stack. However, there is an optimization problem in the fact that the components of a stacked semiconductor module have to be wired among one another in space-saving fashion. The wiring solutions known to date work with flip-chip contact connections and/or with bonding connections which have a considerable space requirement. Further connection techniques provide rewiring plates between the components to be stacked in order to solve the wiring of a chip stack, with the result that the space requirement is likewise high. What is more, conventional solutions impose boundary condition and size condition on the components to be stacked, which impedes a freely selectable wiring and the stacking of semiconductor chips of arbitrary area sizes to form semiconductor components.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.